


Zemsta

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, M/M, nakrycie kogoś na seksie, trochę ekshibicjonizm, zemsta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dean mści się za zbezczeszczenie jego materaca.Tekst na temat 17 (zemsta) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.Burgerowi, bo jest jedyną ze znanych mi osób (poza mną), która lubi Debriele. I Under, bo szczerze współczuła Deanowi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts), [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



Kiedy Sam wszedł do swojej sypialni — nie zauważył niczego dziwnego. Na jego stoliku czekała prosta notatka: _prostuję skrzydła, kocham, L_. Uśmiechnął się, siadając na łóżku.

A łóżko krzyknęło.

— Co jest?! — wrzasnął, podrywając się i łapiąc za nóż.

— Uważaj, gdzie siadasz — jęknął ktoś, przykrycia się poruszyły i wydostał się spod nich Gabriel. — Najlżejszy to ty nie jesteś.

— Co ty tu robisz?

— Odpoczywam.

— Ale dlaczego u mnie jesteś?

— U ciebie jest cieplej niż u Deana — stwierdził archanioł, przeciągając się niczym kot.

— Może byłoby ci cieplej, gdybyś nie był nagi? — zasugerował Sam.

— Może. Ale ubrania mnie krępują. — Gabriel wzruszył ramionami i zakopał się na powrót w pościeli. — Zresztą, łóżko Deana jest zajęte.

Słysząc to, Sam zorientował się, o co chodziło. Najwyraźniej Dean postanowił się zemścić za „zbezczeszczony materac”. Tak, jakby nie mogli zrobić na nim gorszych rzeczy. Ach, no tak, zrobili. Kilka razy.

Jaki miał w tym cel Gabriel? Trudno stwierdzić, ale może po prostu uznał to za zabawne albo lubił paradować nago.

Sam wzruszył ramionami. Potrzeba było znacznie więcej, by wyprowadzić go z równowagi. I pewnie Dean zaplanował więcej, więc jak mógłby go zawieść.

— Przesuń się — zarządził, samemu wchodząc na łóżko.

Nie przewidział co prawda, że Gabriel bez pardonu przylgnie do jego boku, ale i to go nie zdeprymowało.

— Co robisz?

— Mmm… ciepło — wymruczał Gabriel, mrużąc oczy. Sam westchnął.

— Dean nie będzie zazdrosny?

— Dlaczego miałby być?

— Może dlatego, że jego nagi chłopak leży w jednym łóżku z innym mężczyzną? — zasugerował.

— Chłopak? — Archanioł spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. — Sammy! No co ty! To tylko seks. Po którym swoją drogą właśnie próbuję odpocząć, więc jakbyś mógł…

— Za dużo informacji! — wykrzyknął Sam, zamykając oczy mocno, jakby to miało powstrzymać obrazy pojawiające się w jego głowie. W takich sytuacjach wyobraźnia bywała przekleństwem.

— Och, nie bądź taki wrażliwy, Samantho.

Sam zagryzł zęby i, wzdychając, objął anioła, przykrywając ich pościelą. Postanowił zdrzemnąć się tak, jak planował, pomimo nieoczekiwanego towarzystwa. A Gabriel wydawał się naprawdę marznąć.

— Dobranoc, Sammy.

— Dobranoc.

 

 ***

 

Tymczasem Dean otworzył drzwi swojej sypialni i stłumił wściekłe warknięcie. Tak jak się spodziewał — na jego łóżku leżał rozwalony niczym panisko, całkowicie nagi Lucyfer. A większość pokoju zajmowały masywne skrzydła.

Przewrócił oczami i wszedł do środka.

— Co ty robisz? — Lucyfer uniósł głowę, czując ciężar na skrzydłach.

— Korzystam ze swojego pokoju — stwierdził Dean, udając, że bezmyślnie chodzi po skrzydłach archanioła.

W rzeczywistości Gabriel poświęcił bardzo dużo czasu na upewnienie się, że Dean co najwyżej mocno irytuje Lucyfera. Ale w żadnym razie nie sprawił mu bólu, a tym bardziej nie wyrządził krzywdy.

Podreptał do krzesła i rozebrał się powoli — pamiętając, w którym dokładnie miejscu powinien przestąpić z nogi na nogę przy zdejmowaniu spodni, a potem odwrócił się i uniósł brew.

Oczy Lucyfera przyglądały się jego nogom uważnie, obserwując, na jakich miejscach skrzydła stał, ale teraz spojrzenie na chwilę się uniosło.

— Czemu jesteś nagi?

— Też nie lubię spać w ubraniu — odpowiedział Dean, wzruszając ramionami i złapawszy po drodze za koc, wdrapał się po skrzydłach na łóżko. Przeturlał się przez Lucyfera na drugą stronę, umościł wygodnie na prawym skrzydle, przykrył kocem i, złapawszy za pióro, powiedział:

— Dobranoc.

— ...Dobranoc — odpowiedział mu głos wypełniony przerażeniem.

Dean odpłynął w senne marzenia, oddając się w działanie precyzyjnie odmierzonej przez Gabriela mieszance ziół, którą zażył dosłownie kilka sekund przed wejściem do sypialni.

Jakiś czas później obudził się niezwykle wyspany, z bardzo miłego snu uwzględniającego jego i niezwykle przystojne trojaczki. Obok (i trochę pod nim, bo w końcu skrzydła były jego nieodłączną częścią) leżał przerażony Lucyfer.

— Dzień dobry.

— ...Splamiłeś mnie.

— Co? — Udał, że nie rozumie, a potem dostrzega lepiące się od spermy pióra archanioła. — Cóż, zdarza się. Trzeba było spać u siebie.

Sturlał się ze skrzydła, a potem łóżka i wyszedł, zabrawszy ze sobą tylko szlafrok.

 

***

 

Gdy dowiedział się, co Dean zrobił, Sam miał ochotę go zamordować. I pewnie by to zrobił albo przynajmniej bardzo się do tego zbliżył, gdyby mógł go znaleźć. Bo ten wydawał się wyparować.

— Może to naprawdę było przypadkiem? — zasugerował Lucyfer.

— I tak całkiem przypadkiem teraz zniknął? — prychnął Sam. — Mówię ci, to jego prymitywny sposób na zemstę.

— Ta… Nie można powiedzieć, że nie ostrzegał.

— Nie mówmy teraz o nim — powiedział Sam z błyskiem w oku i objął go za szyję. — Chodź, muszę wetrzeć siebie w twoje skrzydła.

Wszedł do sypialni tyłem, ale kiedy Lucyfer zatrzymał się jak wmurowany i przerwał pocałunek, Sam się odwrócił.

Widok, który zobaczył najprawdopodobniej miał go prześladować do końca życia.

Nagi, leżący na ich łóżku Dean, ujeżdżający go Gabriel… O Boże, ten kapelusz, te buty, te latające dookoła brązowe pióra, te...… Zacisnął mocno oczy i odwrócił się w stronę Lucyfera, kurcząc się w sobie.

Lucyfer, jego ukochany archanioł, od razu przykrył mu uszy swoimi rękami, próbując ustrzec przed drugą stroną tego piekła. Ale mimo wszystko usłyszał jęk swojego brata.

Wrzasnął.

— Co to ma znaczyć?! — wybuchnął Lucuyfer.

— Ach!!! — doszedł Gabriel, a chwilę potem dołączył do niego Dean.

Sam miał ochotę umrzeć, nawet pomimo bycia osłoniętym skrzydłami swojego drżącego z przerażenia i złości kochanka.

— Cześć, braciszku — usłyszał głos Gabriela.

— Co. Wy. Robicie?!

— Gabrielowi było za zimno u mnie — odpowiedział bardzo zdyszany Dean. Sam aż zadrżał z odrazy.

I rozpoczęła się największa awantura, jaką widziały te mury.

— Nie możecie się po prostu zamienić? — zasugerował w pewnym momencie jedyny spokojny, czyli Gabriel, a ci spojrzeli na niego zdezorientowani. — Zamieńcie się.

— Oddać pokój z łazienką? — oburzył się Sam.

— Kochanek albo łaziienka — odparł anioł. — Bo rozwiązanie jest naprawdę tylko jedno: trzymacie się swoich sypialni. Więc, żeby skrzydła Lucyfera się mieściły, musicie się zamienić.

— Nie uwzględniłeś jednego: korzyści dla mnie — stwierdził Dean.

— Łazienka… I kochanek — powiedział Gabriel, zarzucając mu przy tym ręce na szyję i obejmując nogami w pasie. Otarł się o niego sugestywnie, a Sam niechcący zauważył spermę spływająca mu po nodze.

Cudem powstrzymał odruch wymiotny.

— Więc? — zapytał niewinnie Gabriel. — Moje skrzydła się tutaj mieszczą. Są krótsze, ale silniejsze i bardziej puszyste — zapewnił. — Co powiesz, Dean-o?

— Oni zaczęli…

— Dlatego to oni kupią ci nowy materac — stwierdził Gabriel. — Prawda?

— Ale to wy uprawialiście seks w moim łóżku!

— Tak jakbyście wy nie zrobili tego nigdy w moim — prychnął Dean.

— Niech ci będzie — odpowiedział Lucyfer, wgapiając przy tym wzrok we własne skrzydło.


End file.
